


Sorrowful Lullabies

by dieseldevi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Naruto Uzumaki/OFC, Postpartum Depression, Postpartum Suicide, Referenced Naruto Uzumaki/Hinata Hyuga, Suicide, anti-ending, anti-naruhina, baby boruto, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 03:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieseldevi/pseuds/dieseldevi
Summary: It was all a mistake, a terrible mistake. A broken heart. Depression takes hold, gripping her heart and it comes down to minutes. Will she make the best decision? The wrong decision? A mother's love takes many forms, and sometimes, it can break you.
Relationships: Naruto Uzumaki/Original Female Character, Referenced Hinata Hyuga/Naruto Uzumaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sorrowful Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS/CONTENT WARNING: This story contains mention of suicide, postpartum psychosis and postpartum depression. If you are triggered by this, DO NOT READ IT. 
> 
> Also, I will be forward in my dislike of Hinata Hyuga. 
> 
> With that being said, I wrote this because the acknowledge and stigma behind postpartum is often ignored and dismissed by family, doctors and friends alike. Mothers do end up feeling this way occasionally, and in some cases, it does end up with the death of the mother, her child, and multiple children. 
> 
> This story is NOT a bashing Hinata Hyuga story, and I will delete any hate I see. 
> 
> Kaiya Kasai is my character, I only own the rights to her. - Des

“Hinata, please don’t do this.”

Naruto held his hands up to show her that he wouldn’t hurt her. The baby, his son, was screaming and crying in her arms and as Hinata looked over the edge of the building, he felt a twinge of terror in his heart. She planned to jump. She planned to take Boruto with her. His fiancee had given him warning that Hinata still wasn’t likely alright; they had sat through her treatments with her, they had been there every step of the way once Kaiya had realized Hinata was dealing with postpartum depression. Neither of them had ever dreamed it would come down to the idea of the woman actually wanting to follow through with suicide. Neither of them had even remotely thought that she’d want to take the little boy in her arms with her. For the past few months, Hinata hadn’t really connected with her son. The responsibility, the lack of sleep, the concept of taking care of a tiny human - it had been overwhelming for her. 

To help, Kaiya had taken time off from work to make sure the little boy had both of his mothers with him and now… 

When he felt her familiar chakra signature, he was surprised that she hadn’t bothered to change out of her uniform. The weasel mask had been pushed up onto the top of her head, her white hair was pulled into a tight ponytail at the back of her neck, but everything else was still in place. Later, Kakashi would scold her at how reckless she had been to go there in uniform, but at that moment, she didn’t care. Her attention was on the little baby in Hinata’s arms, crying. Screaming. The mask was removed and placed into a bag, Kaiya not acknowledging her fiance as Hinata’s lavender eyes went to her immediately. At first, Naruto thought she was going to yell at her, but instead, a guilty expression played across the Hyuga’s features as she started to say, “I’m so sorry, Kaiya. I can’t do this. You shouldn’t have to do this - it was a mistake I made, that he made. You should be happy with Naruto. We shouldn’t be your burden.” As Hinata stepped back, Kaiya said, “Wait!” and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when the woman did. 

Boruto was fussy and it was upsetting Naruto that he couldn’t get to him.

“Hinata, you're not a burden. We agreed months ago that we’re in this together, remember? Back when you said you wanted to name him after Neji, and I couldn’t think of a better way to honor your cousin?” Kaiya spoke softly, a frown playing across her lips. “I couldn’t do this without you, sweetie. I don’t care how he was conceived. Please, just come down.” The words spoken were a bit of a surprise to anyone that wasn’t privileged to the conversations in the Uzumaki household. Kaiya wasn’t very loud about the agreements with Hinata. To most of the village, Naruto and Hinata had the child together and then he had left Hinata again for Kaiya, not that he had slept with Hinata to piss the white haired woman off during a separation. They didn’t need to know their drama and Kaiya’d preferred it that way. The smaller female stepped forward as she talked, waiting. “Hinata, she’s right. You will never be a burden to us, nor will Boruto.” Naruto said, drawing the attention away from his fiancee. 

He didn’t want Hinata to get spooked. 

He didn’t want her to jump.

He didn’t know what Kaiya was planning, but he hoped that she would get things done soon. When Hinata looked back towards her, Kaiya had already stopped moving. They could see tears streaming down Hinata’s face. Kaiya’s attention drifted between Hinata’s face, her feet, and the baby in her arms. “Please, Hina, let’s go grab a cup of tea. You promised me we’d talk over tea when you get upset like this.” The gentleness in Kaiya’s voice, knowing how much she hadn’t liked Hinata Hyuga or even remotely the idea that she’d have to share her fiancee with the tiny child born from a petty affair, wasn’t something anyone expected. 

The lavender eyed woman glanced behind her again. 

She looked to Kaiya, and then to Naruto.

The fussy child in her arms was the last person she looked to and as she reluctantly held him towards the white haired woman, Naruto could feel the breath of relief. “Tea would be nice…” Hinata said quietly, Kaiya’s hands carefully enclosing around the child as if it were a trick. “I’m sorry for everything I’ve done.” Tears fell from Hinata’s face and Naruto moved towards his small family. His hand touched Kaiya’s back, letting her know he was there. “Come on, Hinata, let’s go home.” He said, reaching for her with a soft smile playing across his lips. Despite the tears, she nodded. Instead of going with him, rather than let Naruto grab her shoulder as he intended, the Hyuga woman aimed a strong hit for his stomach. Kaiya shouted as he sank to the ground and before she could stop her, Hinata jumped. 

In the confusion of it all, the howling of the child, Naruto being knocked out, and the scream that escaped past her lips, Kaiya missed the sickening crack that followed Hinata connecting with the earth. She couldn’t stop herself from holding the child tight to her chest as she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. When the medics arrived, Sakura was the first one there.

She quickly gave Kaiya Naruto’s jacket to cover her uniform, but the hit to his chakra would be something reversed in his sleep. Nothing could be done to revive Hinata. Boruto was declared to be in perfect health, although later, Kaiya would find a suicide note explaining that Hinata had thought the times he’d fallen had been proof of an imperfect child. As Naruto awoke, he was unsurprised to see his fiancee there beside him, holding the little boy in her arms as she cried. He leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead. He didn’t blame her for Hinata’s death, but thanked her for saving his son - their son, as she couldn’t find the words to tell him what had happened. “Please, if I ever get like that, knock me out and throw me in the hospital.” She muttered as he held her tight. In her arms, Boruto made a quiet little whimper and Naruto felt her move to bounce the infant while she stayed close to him.


End file.
